Cookies
by Shyleax
Summary: All that was heard throughout the castle was banging coming from the kitchen. Axel.... covered in flour and wearing an apron. "Ok, lets go do that," Roxas said, then grabbed Axel's hand and went to go do....? Drabble One-Shot. AkuRoku.


_**Cookies**_

All that was heard throughout the castle was banging coming from the kitchen. No one dared to go in there though; the last time there was banging in the kitchen Xigbar walked in on something not-so-pleasant. Xemnas and Siax; must more be said? Poor Xigbar... his eyes have been burning ever since.

So, this time, no one went into the kitchen except one brave soul. That brave soul was Demyx. And with Demyx was his brave little turtle Fred, who Demyx had just recently got back from the evil toasters who held him captive. So Demyx bravely walked into the kitchen to see....

Axel.... covered in flour and wearing an apron. Axel, to say the least, had made a mess. There was flour all over the place, pot and pans lying about, and the oven was smoking.

"Oh, fuck," Axel cried as he ran over to the smoking oven. He tore open the oven door and pulled out a pan of burnt... something.

"Damn it!!! That's the third batch I've burned..."

After trying not to laugh out loud, Demyx finally asked, "Ax? What are you doing?"

"I'm baking cookies, or at least trying too," Axel had replied. His voice was tense- he had been concentrating very hard the past few hours.

But Demyx, being a generally confused person, asked, "Why, though?"

"Because, I want to make Roxas something," Axel said as he went back to the counter to put dough (or something that looked like it) on a baking sheet.

"Axel, you know you can't bake." Demyx said.

"So?" Axel replied, "It's the thought that counts."

"Whatever," Demyx said and he left, Fred in his arms.

And so Axel went back to baking his cookies. After burning three more batches, Axel had finally managed to make a perfect batch. After he let the cookies cool, he took the cookies off the baking sheet and put them on a plate. He picked up one cookie and took a bite, tasting it to make sure it didn't taste horrible, because he didn't want to give Roxas a bad tasting cookie.

'Wow,' Axel thought, 'this tastes really good.' and so Axel proceeded to pick up another and eat it. And another and another and kept going until the whole batch was gone. After Axel was done eating, he looked down at the plate, realizinge that all the cookies were gone.

"Oh, shit. Fuck! Now what am I supposed to give Roxy? All the cookie dough is gone, so I can't make anymore." Axel said to, well... himself.

"Axel, why are you talking to yourself?" Axel whipped around to find Roxas standing behind him, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Roxy, when did you get back?" Axel asked.

"Just now. So what are you doing?" Roxas asked, looking around the kitchen.

"Well," Axel began, crossing his arms behind his back, while walking up to Roxas.

He looked at Roxas and said, "I made you cookies, but I eated them."

"Cookies? You made me cookies, but ate them yourself?" Roxas said.

"Yeah, but it was an accident. You see I ate one, just to test it, to see if they tasted good, and they did. I think what happened was that, they tasted so good, that I kept eating them and didn't even realize I ate them all, until I saw that they were all gone. Gosh, I'm so sorry Rox, I just wanted to make you something," Axel explained, a guilty look on his face.

Roxas smiled, "It's okay Ax, it's the thought that counts."

Axel returned the smile and said, "Thanks."

Axel and Roxas just smiled at each other, that is until they heard Demyx crash into the room, Fred attached to his hip.

"Whoa, Demyx, where's the fire?" Axel said.

"OH MY GOD! Guy guess what? Oh, never mind the guessing, I'm just going to tell you. Vexen is gone. Apparently, he tried to go into Roxas room, and the Venus Fly Trap thing seem him, and then BAM! The plant ate Vexen. This is so great." Demyx explained, then left the room.

Roxas and Axel just looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh wow. That's just, wow. Now all we need is for Mansex to get eaten and we'll be home free," Roxas said, after he was done laughing.

"Yeah. Hey Rox, lets go and get some Venus Fly Traps, that way we can put them in Mansexs room and the Bitch's room," Axel suggested.

"Ok, lets go do that," Roxas said, then grabbed Axel's hand and left the kitchen.

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't anything Kingdom Hearts or anything Pon and Zi.

A/N: Yeah, here's another one for the Pon and Zi drabble collection. Hope you like it. Please review. That's all I have to say.


End file.
